


Trouble

by Prettyburgerprincess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon is the Bad Guy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinda, Reunion Sex, on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyburgerprincess/pseuds/Prettyburgerprincess
Summary: Caroline has \had\ it, and retreats to the one person on the Earth who will always put her first.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 225





	Trouble

Something was wrong with Elena.

Caroline couldn't explain how she knew, but she just knew she did. Honestly when one's best friend decides to get herself into frequent supernatural shenanigans, one adapts to the sixth sense a'callin'. 

When Elena's phone had rung out for like, the fifth time, Caroline clicked down the hall toward Stefan to gave his shoulder a poke.

"Hey," she said loudly. "What did you or your slimy brother do this time?"

He furrowed an already low brow.

"What are you talking about?" He slid his books into his locker, checking over his shoulder. "Damon hasn't done anything as far as I know. Why?"

Just in time, her brain decided not to mention Elena's name. She curbed the trajectory of her sentence.

"How do you know Damon hasn't done anything?" she demanded. "He's always doing something. And seeing as _we've_ been cold-turkeying him, my guess is he's bored and probably chewing on tourists."

"Mystic Falls doesn't have tourists," Stefan said with a roll of his eyes. "And you three have been 'cold-turkeying' me, too. I haven't lost my mind because Elena broke up with me, Care. It's okay to say her name."

"Yeah, well," she said bluntly. "You haven't been exactly yourself since, and it's frustrating to pretend that we haven't all done the life-and-death thing. Some of us a little more dead than not, but whatever."

He leaned his shoulder to the shut locker and feigned a casual air - Caroline was unconvinced. She knew attempting to be unphased by an ex like the back of her hand. She practically lived there. Tyler echoed in her brain, but the sting that lingered belonged to a different Hybrid.

"Not sure why you're asking, but Damon was with me last night. We were entertaining a few guests, and yes, they were left unbitten and completely safe." Dark eyes studied her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she lied, like a liar. She liked to think she did a good job, giving her unbound hair a toss that sent her floral perfume up in the air between them. She lifted her nose in the direction of the hall, spying Bonnie. "I just wanted to know if you two were getting into trouble."

"Because something's happened," he guessed. He shifted his weight. "I know Elena's - going through a tough time, Care. Can you please remind her that she said we would be friends, and friends look after each other? If something is wrong, I want to help."

"I'm pretty sure the words 'no more drama' were uttered," she said frostily, snapping back to looking at him. At her glare, he bristled.

"Then why would she still be hanging out with you?" drawled a voice from behind her.

Caroline whirled on her heels with a short gasp, and saw Damon giving her a patented smirk that made her skin feel like peeling back to avoid it. He was debonair and to all outward appearances quite calm, but there was a lack of warmth in his gaze that made those blue eyes so very frosty.

Ick.

Brushing off imaginary lint from her skirt gave her an excuse to pull a face and look away to gather her lapse of composure. Fortifying, Caroline looked up at him with a brow cocked.

"Because at least my drama is of the wacky teenage variety," she said, clipped. "And I can make her laugh."

"Laughing at you is not laughing _with_ you," Damon quipped, smiling his pretty smile. Attractive crow's feet framed those icy eyes, and Caroline felt her heart start to beat a little bit harder. He'd smiled like that at her when they had 'dated', often after a compulsion. "And trust me, blondie, no one is ever laughing with _you_."

Stefan admonished him, but Caroline and Damon were locking horns and not at all listening to his sage words of calm. She pursed her lips, digging into her bag of nasty.

"Question," she asked him with a pretend prim voice. "When was the last time you took a look in the mirror? Nearly two hundred years old and you still can't get the hint when a girl isn't interested? Now _that's_ a joke."

"Oh, I'd call it more a double standard," he said snidely, eyes flaring wide in a sudden spike of temper. "Because when Klaus threw you a bone, it was so old-world and interesting, wasn't it?"

"There was nothing there," she shot back. It was a mistake. She knew it as soon as it left her mouth; he would know that Klaus was a sore point for her. She tried to derail the conversation. "Just like you and Elena. Nothing is there."

"Maybe the difference is because no one is actually interested in neurosis and peroxide," he sneered, flicking his eyes to her hair. "You know he was only dogging your heels because Tyler had a toy and he wanted to play with it."

"A) Welcome to the twenty first century, we don't talk about women like that anymore, you gross freak, and B), I'm a natural blonde," she said primly. Her temperature was spiking. She was gonna punch him right in his stupid face. Her gumline hurt where her teeth were pinching to be let out.

"You know I'm right," Damon cooed. "Admit it. Tyler dumped your ass and high-tailed it out of here because Klaus said so, and then Klaus lost interest when there was no battle to fight over you. Everything interesting about you was because you were someone else's girlfriend."

"Klaus left because I dealt with him to do it," she said tightly. "I still have nine years to figure out a way for him to get Elena's human blood without killing her."

"Accidents happen," Damon said with a purposefully sweet inflection. "Blood gets swallowed. Stairs can be tricky, even for cheerleaders who walk up and down them all the time."

"Elena doesn't want to be a vampire," Stefan said firmly. "Damon's just being a dick, Care, we've been looking for a way out too. Ignore him. Can I help you out now, or not?"

"Not," Caroline scoffed, glaring at Damon still. His digs at Klaus had buried under her thick skin and were starting to burn a little. Later, she would need to examine why it hurt to think of Klaus being bored of her. Currently, she had a verbal lashing to deliver. "Just came to see that you two were behaving yourselves, and not hanging around where you weren't wanted."

"I would never," Damon said with a falsely offended little puff of indignation. "I'm a gentleman."

"You're a lot of things," she said, proud that it came out so biting and acidic. "From what I hear, a shitty kisser before a gentleman."

"And what lady have I done so wrong?" he purred, fluttering his lashes. "Maybe I had overindulged on the bourb-"

"Elena," she said simply, laying it at his feet like a gauntlet. Had Stefan known Damon had kissed her? Whoops. Well now he did. "Apparently you use too much teeth and tongue, but I guess that's what happens when you're taking something you shouldn't be."

"Never heard a word of complaint out of you," he said darkly.

Her heart squeezed.

"That would've been the compulsion," she said through her teeth. "Making me silent."

"Pity I can't do that any more," he went on, still low and threatening. "Or maybe you've just got a different mute button I can push. Which reminds me. When's your mom on night shift again?"

Stefan physically inserted himself between them before Caroline's swinging claw could rip the skin on Damon's face, and she ended up clawing his shirt clean into strips. He bowed down and hauled her ass-up over his shoulder before she could dart around him and try again, hiding her vampire features against the small of his back.

There were still students trying to get to and from class, after all. She had a moment of sense and let herself go floppy, both hands pressing to her face to help hide the situation.

"Can you pull my skirt down?" she said, strained and pitchy. Stefan obliged, tugging the skirt down so it wasn't panty-city next to his face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied, and marched them out into the car park. Seeing as her classmates were still arriving, he towed her in long strides to the bleachers, depositing her neatly on her heels underneath them, straight onto a stray wrapper that crumbled under her weight.

Her face was completely human when she stood up, but a frown dug deep at her mouth.

"Your brother -" she started.

"He's not gonna hurt your mom," Stefan amended. "He's just pissy."

"Bringing up that time he raped me a bunch isn't pissy," she seethed. "It's like, completely beyond gross. What the hell is his problem with me?!"

"You know," Stefan assured her. "He admires that you bartered with an Original, Caroline, he's just jealous that you did it better than he could. And then he thought we'd have an easy fix for the Klaus situation, because he knew a guy that knew a witch that could help, but his lead turned up at a dead end, and so we have to start again."

"We have nearly a decade," she reminded him tightly, folding her arms over her front.

"That's nothing to us any more," he told her quietly. "Trust me. One day you'll know what it's like. It's probably why Klaus agreed; ten years will be a blink for him to wait for Elena's blood."

Caroline knew that, thank you very much. She knew that Klaus agreed to her time-limit because he'd said as much.

' _Only a decade, love? Ten years is nothing at all to wait for something worth having. Which is why my intentions are to wait for you. As long as it takes._ '

"I don't care what Damon's precious feelings are doing, just because he didn't get to play the hero card," she bit out. "That's not a me problem, and it's not an Elena problem. If he makes it a mom problem, I swear to god, Stefan, I'll kill him."

"Damon likes your mom, and he isn't insane. He knows hurting you will hurt Elena," Stefan placated. "Just - breathe, for a second. He's all bark, no bite."

"Been bitten by him," she replied sharply. "Been raped by him too. His bite doesn't always look like teeth, Stefan."

Stefan just... shrugged.

He shrugged.

And that-...

That was _it_.

Caroline wasn't sure if she flipped the switch or not. She was leaning towards probably not, because she was still so steaming mad. There was nothing she could do to help the hot spurt of her fangs or the swell of her eyes as she found her patience completely gone.

Did no one care what Damon did?

Why was she the only one who ever felt that he was scum, and that he deserved to be - told off, or something!? Why was she the only one who just didn't see the good in him? The brother before her profaned he had good qualities, but like - where?

Klaus had been able to destroy the town in handfuls of days without ever having to lift a finger - able to compel vampires, dip into huge mountains of money and resources, and yet he was still the bad guy... and she should be ASHAMED for HIS ATTRACTION to her, but DAMON got to REPEATEDLY RAPE and ABUSE her, and NO ONE WAS POINTING A 'BAD GUY' FINGER AT HIM?

WHY WAS IT ALWAYS _HER_ FAULT THAT DAMON HAD BAD BEHAVIOR?!

WHY WASN'T ANY BODY DOING _ANYTHING_ ABOUT IT?!

Snapped. Like a twig. Stefan's neck. CRACK. Snapped.

See if he would ever shrug at her abuse again.

Heaving for breath, Caroline reached for the phone in her purse and calmly dialed a number, staring at Stefan's dead body unseeingly. The familiar _ring-ring-ring_ gave her a sense of time, an anchor to latch onto, because her thoughts were... all over the place.

" _Hello, love_ ," had never sounded so good.

* * *

Caroline wasted no time with the preliminary knocking, barely managing to shut the door behind her in a blur as she stepped foot into the grand Abattoir in New Orleans. She lifted her nose to the air, scenting his cologne, then sped toward him with her jacket already hanging off the balustrade and shoes kicked off by the door.

The second Caroline saw her favorite Original, she was only pretty sure that she hadn't flipped the switch. Only _pretty sure_ , because while her go-to urge was kind of always to indulge in his obscene flirting, she never really ever planned on acting on it.

Which was hilarious, because he'd barely cut her a smug look from under his lashes and she had slammed full-frontal onto him, legs and arms laying claim in a steel banded grip.

He caught her with a blinding smile, his bourbon set aside hastily to receive her full body cling to him, and dug his hands into her ass while she familiarised herself with his mouth. A grateful groan spilled from her throat when he lifted an arm to brand around her waist, and get her somehow closer to him.

"Evening, love." Too many words. It felt like far too many words. His plush lips broadened in a grin and when she even sensed a single word more coming, Caroline captured his lip in her teeth and sucked on it. He broke the kiss with a dazed sort of blinking, his ribs expanding in a calming breath between her clamped thighs. The beaming grin never faltered. "What brings you to New Orleans?"

Her throat didn't want to allow her hoarse voice to pass. When she spoke, it sounded gravelly and low, even to her ears.

"You." Her limbs tightened on him as though he might flee at the proclamation. Was the switch flipped? Or had she just stopped caring? "I missed you."

Her heart felt swollen and she could've sworn that she was breathing like she'd been running, but couldn't stop her body from lowering to kiss him again. One of his hands braced under her thigh, the other tangling gently in the hair at the nape of her neck to angle her nose more comfortably against his high cheekbone.

Damnit. He could really kiss.

Pulling up, she felt her hair curtain them on both sides, feeling quite pleased with him.

"Did you miss me?" she demanded.

He chuckled and she swallowed the sound, gleefully locking her ankles behind his back. The feel of his hair against the tender insides of her fingers was like electricity, and she dug them in greedily, sealing her mouth back over his to feel the response instead of hearing it.

Gentling the kiss took just a little effort, because she was starving for his full attention and her fangs kept accidentally snagging his lip. At least he stayed intact - she wasn't sure anyone else would've - because she felt so needy to get him attached to her face that if there was a lip that got caught in the crossfire, she wouldn't have been able to slow down.

The thought of him bleeding to her kiss made her groan, loudly, and he rumbled in reply.

"I should stop," she managed to say between kisses.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I'm thinking about your blood," she confessed, and panted hard against the sight of his bared teeth. Slamming her eyes shut against the visual, she rocked her hips. "Oh, god, _Klaus_ -"

"Come back _here_ ," he growled.

She went.

You know what the mention of blood _doesn't_ do for two super needy, jealous vampires who are in the middle of a long overdue kiss? It doesn't make them _stop_.

He continued to stand there and support her entire weight while she started to flex her hips repeatedly against the sinful line of his zipper. Once he had made goosebumps burst on her neck for the sensation of his swiping thumb, he reached down and boldly pawed at her ass under the skirt, squeezing possessively to make her mewl.

"Hi," she said, somewhat guiltily. She surfaced, panting, feeling her mouth swollen and her boobs against his chest.

"Hello." The Smug, a patented Klaus Mikealson specialty, was marked with a dimple.

"Oh no. I love the dimple," she muttered, and kissed it sweetly. "I don't want to love the dimple. It's trouble."

"Only slightly," he assured her, and lifted his face a little more, considering her with half lidded eyes. "Not too bad, if we consider my current track record with your friends."

"No. No, no. _No_." The only thought in her head. "Klaus, no. We are not talking about them. I don't want to talk about them."

"What would you like to talk about?" he mused. His own mouth was kiss bitten and pink, stained with the swipe of gloss she'd put on earlier.

"Why do I have to talk?" she grumbled. "I liked the way it was going without words."

"I think there may not be room for no explanation, sweetheart." He pressed a simpler kiss to her lips. "We left on such staid terms, Caroline. You can't expect me not to question this rather abrupt change of scenery."

"Then maybe I'll change the scenery again." Without hesitation she pulled her shirt off over her head. She reached behind her back and undid the snap of her bra, throwing it loftily to the ground, digging her hand in his hair to steer his mouth to her nipple.

When he latched onto it obediently, she arched her back with a pleased sigh, dropping her head to press a lazy kiss to his temple.

"I missed you," she murmured, a little shyly.

His teeth dug into her with a pinch of pain, a trembling growl building in his chest. It wasn't a warning and she refused to take it like one. She just traced the shell of his ear with her tongue, and nibbled his lobe, moving her crotch more insistently against the denim rise of his jeans - and the delicious swell of arousal beyond it.

"Klaus... I wanna come, with you," she said like a secret. Gaining confidence at the curl of black she saw gleaming in his hellish gaze, she became bold, and louder, volume increasing as she spoke. "Like, at least three times. I want to sit on your face so I can tell you what I've been dreaming about you. And boy, I have _ideas_."

Even though she thought she would be pissed if he unlatched, she felt only a rush of adrenaline and something resembling joy. He just looked so _pleased_ to have her need him the way she did. It went to her head, that this impossible guy was like, fully capable of handling her neediness.

_Take that, Damon,_ she thought in a faraway voice. _See how much Tyler's attention means to him now, you bag of wrinkly dicks._

But then he kissed her only softly and leaned his head back a fraction.

"Oh no, the dimple," she muttered, and stroked it with her finger.

"Yes, trouble. But not much." A tiny kiss was laid on the join of her digit. She stole another one from his mouth, and felt his hands tighten on her. "I wonder if you haven't realized I'm not alone in here."

She cringed.

Now that... might be a problem. Resolving not to mount the hybrid on the nearest flat surface, Caroline breathed in another familiar scent. It wasn't Klaus. But it was associated with Klaus. It wasn't someone that she has spent lots of time with, but the familiar undercurrent served to light up a memory.

The tinkle in the glass of a single ice cube being pointedly sipped gave her the evidence she needed to assume that the mystery person was classy.

"Oh." _Elijah_. Her dumb mouth was still not ready to give up on the taste of her man, so it latched fully to the side of his neck. Klaus _tried_ not to laugh, but she was one hundred per cent all up on him and didn't miss the chortle. Her teeth were still full of his skin when she managed to ask: "Do I have to go?"

"He's seen worse of me." He boosted her up on his waist a little, walking easily to the desk.

"But not of me," she mumbled. She hoped the elder brother got how completely unaware she had been of his presence, because the plan was to hide her eyes on Klaus' shoulder for a while with her arms over her completely naked chest. "Hey, Elijah."

"Hello, Caroline." She could hear the amusement around the serious set of his mouth.

Klaus sat with her pride of place on his lap. It did things, to be seen, and to be seen as someone Klaus couldn't put down long enough to speak to his brother.

"How are you?" Ears burning, Caroline did her level best to sink into the Hybrid and keep it casual, like she wasn't half-naked and horny on the Hybrid's lap. Klaus' belly buckled with unsubtle snickering. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple to soothe her embarrassment, but honestly? She wouldn't have let go of him even if he didn't.

"Very well, thank you so much for asking," the elder brother replied. "How are you?"

"Uhm-" came strangled, from somewhere in her throat. Turned on seemed a little obvious, but raging mad at idiot vampires seemed like giving too much away. "Pretty good, I guess."

"Mm." More thoughtfully, he said: "How is Elena?"

"Yeah, she's doing okay. Still alive and... you know. Being Elena." Elena was the whole problem, thanks. "Attracting problems like flies."

"To be fair," Klaus drawled. "I am the prettiest fly the doppelgänger has attracted."

He got a hard little nip on his pulse point for the sass, but his response was to clap his hand against the seat of her skirt in a quick spank. Caroline reared up with her arms crossed protectively over her boobs and glared down at him.

" _Hey!_ "

"No, you 'hey'," he warned her. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh, I can finish it. There's a full brain of truly inventive sex dreams up here ready to become reality, and I'm starting to forget a few with your _attitude_ ," she promised him lowly. The clink of Elijah's ice cube hitting the glass made her feel a rush of guilt - she managed to drag her head around, peeking at him with uncontrollably black eyes. She knew full well he was not an idiot. She knew that he knew that those eyes were basically the boner of her face, so the look is mostly just to let him know that her full faculties are not exactly online. "Sorry. How are you?"

"I'm quite well, thank you."

"Oh, we've-... we've done that polite bit, haven't we?"

"Yes, we did."

"Whoops. My bad. I'm just gonna..." Like a very scary vampire, she hid back against Klaus' shoulder. It was safer there. Less talky.

Klaus' piping hot hands slid under the back of her shirt to get at her bare skin. He tugged the high waist of her skirt down when he didn't immediately find the warmth of her and made her stomach pouch over the top.

Her hand drifted down to try and correct it, but he won't be moved.

"Klaus," she murmured. "It's ugly like that."

"You could take it off."

"I'm not taking it off," she scolded, trying to pull her skirt up to where it was supposed to sit nicely. "Not now, anyway. Your brother is here."

"Well I need to feel your skin, but apparently he has some very serious conversation to have with me. So. I'm in rather a predicament, myself. Just take it off."

"You're the worst," she grumbled.

"The very worst, love," he commented easily.

"Ugh, no-" she said, a little tight. "I can wait for you to -"

"I can't," he announced. "Elijah, did you have something you needed to say?"

"Is it gonna be quick?" Caroline grumbled.

The elder Original sighed.

"Not quick," he said, actually sounding regretful. "And I rather need my brother's undivided attention, if you don't mind."

"I'll behave," Klaus vowed.

"I won't," Caroline countered. She tried to lean back and climb off of him, but her stupid legs were not cooperating. Her knees locked around his hips like her physical body was mad at her for trying to get some distance between them. "Oh, my god. I can't even-... I just can't. I don't want to leave."

"Then don't." Klaus slid his hands along the top of her thighs, admiring the skin and how firm it was under his hands. "I'll behave for the both of us, love. You don't have to move an inch."

"Then I want to be closer," she muttered, flicking her eyes at Elijah for a split second. "It's been - a _Day_. I don't want to... be lonely, right now."

"Then come back here," Klaus suggested, opening his hand to her. Her cheek went to his much pricklier one and stubbornly stuck to it. Lids closed, concentrating on how her body throbbed in the places she felt him stroking. All pretty PG, if one didn't count the high hitch of her skirt and the low purr Klaus was giving when he got his palms on her back.

If Elijah had started talking, she actually couldn't hear it. She slid her hands under the collar of his shirt and dragged her nails in, tracing her name on his skin. He gave a little growl that made a thrill shoot through her.

"Caroline," he warned. "I'm not without patience, but if you're going to push my buttons, we're going to have an audience."

Caroline tasted the dare for a second longer than necessary. So desperate for Klaus to get in her, and fuck out all the tension in her body - having his noble brother bear witness to it was not offending her, like it probably should have.

"Bad day," she whispered. "I might not care."

"Oh, my poor love." The consoling grip of his hands did absolutely nothing to soothe her. It was too pointed and greedy. He grabbed a buttcheek in each hand, rocking her nearer to his jeans with purpose. He hit the mark - because of course he did - and earned himself a breathy little gasp out of her. "What's the matter?"

She groaned and tightened her legs around him.

Fuck, it was so embarrassing. She had completely zero control. And she didn't want it.

"Do your business," she implored him. Without his help, she rocked against him again, and her stupid body started to drag her chest up and down the pliant wall of his torso, like it was the best idea in the world.

"Elijah can keep talking, I can keep listening," he suggested. "I don't need my hands for that."

Insane. He was actually insane. She was not about doing it in front of people! Especially not the super debonair, fancy-schmancy older brother. But the prickle of pleasure on her scalp wasn't entirely due to him - it was feeling eyes on them, so... Maybe she was at least a little about that exhibitionist life...

Fuck. Oh no.

"That fucking dimple." She nibbled his jaw, still moving her hips. "Talk, someone. Hurry up."

"Is that a no to the audience?" he cooed. "Or just not this one?"

Groaning, Caroline tilted her head back until she could see Klaus, already watching her to gauge her reaction. There was a delicious pink in his cheekbones and the color of his mouth had darkened to a bitable red. No more monster in his eyes then that simple darkening in him, marking him as hungry, but the sheer heat was just-... so addictive.

Elijah, when she looked at him, was just waiting patiently, hand braced on the top of his glass like an elegant, beringed spider. He met her gaze politely, unencumbered by the potential peep show.

"Didn't you say you needed his attention?" she asked weakly. "Like, fully?"

"I did," he agreed.

She swallowed, chewing her lip. With a deep inhale, her gaze dragged back to Klaus and lingered at the swelling of his lip. She so badly wanted to taste the plushness of it, feel his blood burst into her mouth.

"Uh," she said slowly. "No. _I_ want his full attention. So you... you two should probably-...talk. Quickly. And then we can-... say hello."

"Quickly," Klaus agreed, and let her sink onto his shoulder with a tender kiss pressed against the hinge of her jaw.

"I suppose I'd best catch you up," Elijah said, quite politely. The noise of him only partly filtered into Caroline's brain, because every sense was consumed by _Klaus Klaus Klaus_. "I was just discussing what I knew of this with Niklaus. Word has reached my ears that an old friend is trying to interfere with a cohort of people known as the Strix."

"Huh?" Caroline would always be ashamed of the dumb noise she made at that information. But at the time, she hadn't really cared. Klaus was everything that she wanted, and needed, and he was doing his level best to sneakily grind her clit into his jeans.

"The Strix," Elijah said casually. "Being an elite ensemble of people in my sireline."

"Oh." Caroline felt her eyes fluttering shut. Her fingers curled into Klaus' hair at the first hot breath of him on her collar bone. Caroline choked at the burning feel of his tongue, and the barest hint of teeth applied to the hinge of her jaw.

"It seems they're currently without a strong leader," Elijah went on. "I've heard enough that gives me reason to think there may be some madness involving a connection to my blood; they need my influence while I discover the truth. I may need months - perhaps longer. The threat is quite great to my life."

"Yes, of course," Klaus drawled. "Take your time."

"You don't seem altogether too concerned, if you don't mind my saying so," Elijah said coolly.

"You're old enough to handle your affairs," Klaus dismissed, his mouth barely hovering over Caroline's naked shoulder. He dug his human teeth into her with a soft puff of amusement at her replying shiver and continued: "I can handle New Orleans well enough, if that's what you're worried about, brother."

"I will remain on call to you," Elijah said, standing. "If you should need me."

If Klaus had tried to lift his head and retort, Caroline would never know. Even the thought that he might take away his mouth made her drag his head up to catch it with hers, pressing herself completely against him with a keen whine behind her teeth.

"Bye, Elijah," she encouraged.

Klaus said something that vaguely sounded like an agreement and she heard the door shut - which was just great, because she was ramped up and already nibbling Klaus' lower lip before Elijah's expensive shoes cleared the hall.

"It's been - such a hard day - " She implored him desperately, straight up pulling his Henley into two strips to get her nipples dragging on his bare skin. She groaned, head rolling on her neck, when he palmed her ass anew. "Such a hard week, a hard year - Klaus, I need you -"

"Poor love," he said softly, lifting Hybrid eyes to her face. He accepted her hungry kiss, the tremor of his quiet growl making her teeth feel like they were vibrating. "What has driven you here, hm?"

"I'm just getting really sick of being told that I never do the right thing," she told him fiercely. Her limbs tightened on him as though he might flee at the proclamation. "I want to do what I want."

"And what do you want, sweetheart?" She could feel his ancient heart thrashing in the cage of her thighs, and she pulsed her legs around him a little to try and get him to land the next kiss. He purred again, lower and louder, but didn't oblige her. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"I want," she said against his mouth, feeling him breathe her in. It was addictive, being wanted. Being needed. She flicked the barest tip of her tongue against his cupid's bow just to see what he'd do. " _You_."

The shark-like grin should've made her feel like an idiot fish about to be gobbled up, but instead it just made her bare all her own teeth back at him in an echo of the smile.

"Tell me how," he demanded softly, hands digging into her ass. "You mentioned plentiful dreams, Caroline. I'd like you to start with your favorite. Tell me how you want me."

She could've stopped and just like, talked. There was vampiric impulse, sure, and she had been turned on, but at no stage did she feel out of control. So was the switch off?

It must've been, because she didn't care what anyone else would think.

Actually, she felt empowered for having made her choice.

Hands slapped the desk behind her and she popped easily to sit on it, legs wide open as she licked her lips at Klaus, showing the damp crotch of her underwear to his devouring gaze.

"Face first," she demanded, and mourned the loss of her panties when they sailed sadly over his shoulder. But only for a second. A second later, she was pretty happy they hadn't wasted the time to take them off like normal people.

His tongue was godly, and her arms buckled, her body bowing up. Her hands shot to the caging fingers he'd linked over her hips to keep her still enough for him to work out the tension in her body, her mouth slack with a breathless little gasp. The heat of him was just extraordinary, really.

Batting her lashes open, she keened loudly when he swirled his tongue inside of her, teasing her dripping hole. He wasted no more time in getting his thumbs in the elastic of her skirt and pulling it out over her legs, tossing it over his shoulder to land with a whump on the wall.

A new kind of fury burned in her veins when she had to let him go so he could get rid of her clothes, stripping off her bunched up shirt to fling it where Elijah had been sitting earlier.

"Ugh, mouth, now!" Burying her fingers in Klaus' hair, her heels pressed into his shoulders, and she strained her body against his grip, trying to rub her wetness up and down his wriggling tongue. "God - Klaus - I _need_ \- I need you, I need you-"

_We should talk_... glazed over her brain.

"Klaus-" she choked. His teasing digits made her link her shins behind his head and she let go with her hands to throw them up by her face - just in case she hurt him with the clench of her fingers.

" _Delicious_ ," came the low rumble before he stroked her clit with his tongue.

Caroline shuddered, her stomach contracting so hard she sat up slightly. Feeling the slide of two talented fingers push inside her, she let out a little yelp and clawed the back of his head, bucking against his face, falling loose on the table again. She groaned loud, squeezing her eyes shut tight, and circled her hips as much as the steely band of his forearm on her lower belly would allow.

"Please." _More. I need more_. "Please?"

Evidentially, Klaus understood, if the empathetic hum against her poor clit was anything to go by. He gave his fingers more speed, purposefully butting against the place inside her that made her cry out. She sobbed for it, only slightly embarrassed, then nodded to no one.

Caroline managed to get her vampire eyes open and passingly focused in his direction, seeing the intensity of his gaze on the squirm of her hips. It was such a Look.

"I missed you, I -! This is more than - I'm not just here for - I, I actually missed you-!" Choked, she looked down at the clamp of Klaus' hand sliding up her lower abdomen, reaching for a full handful of her breast. He manipulated it with intent, a calloused thumb dragging over the sensitive peak. Her hands wrapped around his wrist, brought the rest of that distracting hand up to her mouth to lave at the taste of his bare skin.

Good God.

Licking the Hybrid's fingertips made him speed up his wicked tongue. She sucked on two digits, drawing them into the heat of her mouth, glad for something to taste that was so entirely Klaus. Pretending to be calm wasn't an option - all she could think about was his taste, and his mouth, and everything that wasn't pleasure and sensation sort of dribbled out her ear.

Elena who?

"Tell me," she said, popping his fingers from her lips. She looked down through her lashes, catching glowing Hybrid eyes from the valley of her parted legs. "Klaus, tell me you want me too."

"Mouth's a little busy right now," he managed to say, barely lifting his tongue from her to do so. He stuck his tongue out and flicked it over her to make his point, but seeing his wicked smile and too-fond eyes and the way he linked their fingers to make it intimate -

Caroline felt it coming up inside her, cresting like a wave. She felt like the crash of pleasure might passingly be too much of a good thing, like she could black out.

" _Yes_." Her breath was all sorts of hitched and gasping. " _Klaus_. I want to come, I want to come on your _face_ -"

Maybe in a different world, she could've thought about how this was spiraling very quickly out of control, but the fact of the matter was that her (not)boyfriend had doubled down on the offer of getting her an orgasm, pronto. He angled his two probing fingers just so, and Caroline felt a tear drip into her hairline as the glorious swell inside her finally reached a peak.

When she came to, she was still gyrating, but the stimulant was different.

Klaus' naked waist, the sizzling flesh of his ribs between her caging thighs. She reached for his shoulders with clumsy hands, bringing his chest down to hers.

"Inside," she said on a breath. "I want it, I want _you_ , I want it _all_ , _everything_ -"

Still fluttering from the last orgasm, she whimpered when he nudged himself inside her, taking care to fill her slowly to prolong that delicious throbbing.

Her arms were tight around him and she felt another tear being chased over her temple by his gently kissing mouth, his stubble smelling fragrantly of her own mess.

Capturing his lips, he clumsily organized her ankles locked behind his tailbone and greedily sucked down her low hum of appreciation when he buried himself completely inside of her.

Breathing hard, he sat up, petting her face with his unsullied fingers.

"I missed you," he admitted softly.

Her heart squeezed.

As gently as she could, she kissed him, trying to translate the grandiose emotions into that one tender lip-lock. There were so many things she could've said, so many things she wanted to say. Nothing immediately sprang to mind but to smother him with affection.

"I miss you every day you are not within my arms," he murmured against her mouth. She whimpered his name. "Every day I cannot smell you on my skin. When I don't know who is looking after you. When I don't see your smile. I miss you."

"I can't do the distance again," she admitted. Her voice pitched, and sounded desperate. "I can't pretend that it's okay, that I don't care what I want, when you make me feel-"

He moved inside her and covered her mouth with his, swallowing the groan that shook her throat. The way he was shifting to run his blunt fingertips over her scalp and the careful hand that rested on her side, possessively protecting her heart.

The force behind each thrust of his hips went up a notch. She started to whimper on the impact, shifting against the desk in little bounces, feeling him run a trail of kisses up the column of her throat.

"I want everything." With a loud whimper she willfully turned her face away and dug her knees into Klaus' sides. "I want it all."

"I'll give you everything," he murmured. "Anything. Take it."

_Challenge accepted._

Taking a fortifying breath, Caroline rammed her hand against the inside hinge of his elbow and knocked it loose. She rolled him hard, having him barely soften the fall when she got him laid out on the floor, his shirt torn when she yanked him up to bring her teeth down into his bottom lip. It was a claiming, but she wasn’t sure why she knew that.

His mouth opened for her to sample the blood from him, the rise of the upper lip followed by a low growl. He sat upright and dug both hands into her ass to help the insistent rocking on his waist, butting her clit against his firm belly.

"I'm gonna come," she blurted, releasing his lip. She tried to hurry her pace, tried to fight his tightening grip, that awful, forced slowing as he brought her in tight to him. "Klaus, I'm gonna come... But you need to let me move!"

"Very naughty, taking my blood without asking," he cooed to her. He looked drunk, completely out of his head - his eyes black and gold, hair standing at the root where she'd unsettled it. "That might mean something, you know."

"I know," she gasped, and tried to slow down. He set her pace, and she followed it, bowing her head to rest against his. Utter relief filled her chest when she realized that he was sweating too. "I know what it means. I want you to bite me too."

"Not today," he said. "We need to talk, first, love." Soothing the sting of rejection with a splayed hand braced on her back, he kissed her sweetly, urging her hips to rock in deeper inside her.

"I don't want anyone else," she pressed. She tilted back to see his expression, the way his eyes studied her face. "Is-...? Is that okay? That I only want you?"

His face softened, and he kissed her mouth very tenderly.

"Course," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Of course it is, love."

"Can I-?" she stopped. Didn't want to seem pushy, or do anything wrong. She bit her tongue and felt him twitch inside her, saw his unblinking stare hone in on her tightly clamped teeth.

"What?" he murmured. He traced the line of her brow with a tender fingertip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's okay." Trying to distract him with a kiss only ended with him tugging her hair, making her tilt her head back. He slowed down the restless shift of her hips and made a trail of gentle little pecks against her main artery, peering at her with questions in his eyes. "It's okay -"

"You want everything," he reminded her. "But yet you can't ask me for just one thing?"

"It's okay-" she tried again. He flipped them over, settling on top of her to completely still her movement, which earned him a sharp: "Klaus, if you don't move, so help me-"

"You had a question. You haven't been shy so far. Ask it," he said firmly. "'Can you' what?"

"I just-" She gulped. "Can I - can I bite you?"

His lids lowered to half shield his gaze, but it did very little to dampen the hunger in him. He pressed a sweet kiss against her hair, and left his bare throat near her ravenous mouth.

"Have at it," he said softly, an echo of the past they shared.

The switch must've been off. Right? Why else would she ask to bite him again, when she knew it would mean so much to him, to give her that trust?

But more importantly:

Why didn't he bite her back?

* * *

"I like these," Caroline said on a sigh. "Mm. These kisses. I like them."

Lazily moving his mouth over her cheek, her Hybrid stopped to nuzzle her temple, a quick swipe of his tongue tasting her cooling sweat. He hummed in agreement, and ducked his head to press against her collarbone.

"I like giving them to you," he mumbled. He delivered a final little kiss to her sternum, and lifted his heavy head, lids half mast and eyes a soft blue.

Gently, she traced the edges of his brow and high cheekbone, her fingertips tingling from the rush of knowing him in such an intimate way. She couldn't help but touch the dimple when it appeared, a smile winding without permission on her mouth.

"Trouble," she said on an exhaled breath, and craned her head forward to kiss him. "But I think I like that, too."

Feeling him rumble against her made her tilt her head back with a bright laugh, eyes shutting as he encapsulated her with his body. He was braced between her legs, still, carrying most of his weight on his elbows; what he didn't was deliciously aligned with the soft wall of her belly and chest.

"Speaking of trouble,” he murmured, peppering a sweet line of kisses over her throat. "What brought you to my door, love?"

"Are you complaining?" she shot back.

"Not an inch," he soothed, meeting her eye. He smoothed his thumb along her cheek and had the nerve to actually look cherubic. "I assume whatever dogged your heels wasn't important, otherwise you would’ve lead with that, no?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," she countered. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Given our history," he reminded her. "Yes. It is. What's happened, Caroline, that sent you careening into the arms of the big bad wolf, hm? What can I do for you?"

It occurred to her then: she could tell him anything, anything at all, and he would not only believe her, but solve the problem. For no other reason than that she asked. It was such a surprise that she could only look at him, eyes wide, feeling a doe trapped in his headlights.

Then her heart cracked.

He expected something to be wrong. He wasn't mad. He wanted to help. He just - expected to be used.

Didn't she know what that was like?

Cupping her hands around his cheeks, Caroline felt her lashes flutter over her eyes in an effort to preserve all the emotions she felt. There was no logical reason for her to want to be crying, but she could hardly get a handle on it. There was an awful moment where Klaus opened his mouth, worry written in the middle of his brows to ask her the time old _what's wrong, Caroline?_

But she beat him.

"I had a bad day," she said. "And I just wanted to see you. Is that okay?"

Slowly, slowly, the suspicious cogs and paranoid wheels chugged away in his brain. He appeared to be reading her face like a book, committing each of her facial tics to his very long memory.

Whatever he found, he seemed to like.

The smile that stretched on his fantastically pouty mouth made her beam up at him in reply. She brought him down to kiss him softly, sweetly, just the merest brush of her lips against his own. Even though he was on top of her, and could out-strip her strength by miles - she was the one with all the power, there, and she knew it as certainly as she knew her name.

"More than okay," he promised her, and sunk into a leisurely sprawl, resting his heavy head over her heart. "I'm always here for you, Caroline. Whenever you need me. Whatever you need me for, however you need it."

"Careful," she teased, threading her fingers through his hair. "I might hold you to that."

"I dare you," he retorted impishly, shutting his lashes as he relaxed upon her.

And well - what was she going to say to that?

No?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed the author 
> 
> Also has she turned the switch off? Probably not, right? Too many emotions?  
> I don't really know, she won't tell me
> 
> (also the author has a sequel planned with more plot ((probably also porn??)) but as it stands it could be a one-shot)  
> (let me know)


End file.
